The Bunga Movie (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 20, The Bunga Movie. Trailer Transcript Transcript #1 Narrator: '''Now, this might be the treehouse of any famous club, but it happens to belong to an Octonaut named Kwazii, and a boy named Captain Jake. Like any other leaders, Kwazii and Captain Jake have lots and lots of friends, and together, they have many unforgettable adventures in an enchanted place called Disney Junior Island, (opens the book) and if I’m correct, I believe we have just enough time for a story about the Disney Junior Club, right now. '''Bunga: '''Who, what, where, when, why, and how? Wait just a honey-badging second! (slams the book shut) It seems to me that most of our adventures are about those captain-fancy-pants. '''Narrator: '''Well then, Bunga, (opens the book again) who should this movie be about. '''Bunga: '''Well...I happen to know someone who’s extremely fascinating, not to mention handsome and debinary. '''Narrator: '''But the title already says Disney Junior: The Animated Series. '''Bunga: '''Aww, that’s easy to fix. (starts scrambling the letters around the title, pauses, keeps scrambling, and finishes as he shows everyone the title; The Bunga Movie) There. Now that’s a wonderful title, and speaking of which...time to get this story started. Cannonball! (Music plays and the movie’s title appears.) Zuka Zama (Transcript) '''Chorus: Zuka Zuma zom zom zom! Zuka Zama zom zom zom! Bunga: Life’s exciting, life is fun Chorus: Zuka Zama zom zom zom! Bunga: A big adventure for everyone Chorus: Zuka Zama zom zom zom! Bunga: When life is crazy and gives you curbs, Chorus: Zuka Zama zom zom zom! Bunga: So, Zuka Zama, don’t lose your nerves Chorus: Zuka Zama zom zom zom! Bunga: Pop up Dive in Chorus: Zuka Zama! Bunga: Dive in Pop up Chorus: Zama Zuka Bunga: Go, go, go! Chorus: Zom, zom, zom! Bunga: Like a bee Like a bee Like a busy, busy bee— Transcript #2 Both: '''Oof! '''Bunga: '''Oh! Hi, Kion. Didn't see you there. (chuckles) '''Kion: '''I know. You said that about fourty-two times. '''Bunga: '''Yeah, Bug it’s still pretty funny. Say, want to do some Baobab Ball? Having fun is what I can do best. '''Kion: '''Umm, I would like to play with you, Bunga, except I’m just heading back to Pride Rock for dinner. Care to join us? '''Bunga: '''No thanks. I’m always in a mess of things. When it comes to eating, that’s just messed up. Anyways, I’m going to find someone else to play with. '''Kion: '''Okay. (Twenty seconds later...) '''Izzy: '''So how did it happen again? '''Captain Hook: '''I was polishing my hook until he had me stuck. '''Shiverjack: '''For the eleventh time, it was an accident! '''Skully: '''It doesn’t matter what happened. Let’s just get you two unstuck. '''Bunga: '''Hi, guys. What are you doing? '''Captain Jake: '''Trying to get Hook and Shiverjack unstuck. '''Bunga: '''Oh, that’s easy. Zuka Zama! (the ice breaks, freeing both Hook and Shiverjack) There. Now we can play. '''Captain Hook: '''Well, I would...if my hook wasn't broken! '''Shiverjack: '''My ice trident! Noooo! '''Bunga: '''Okay. Well, I’m just going to go and find someone else to play with me. (fifteen seconds later...) Hello, guys. '''Tigger: '''Hey, Bunga boy. '''Bunga: '''So, I was wondering if you guys would like to play with me. '''Rabbit: '''Well, we would, if Pooh hadn’t got stuck in this hole. '''Pooh: '''I just wanted to see what’s in here. '''Bunga (sighs): Alright. I’ll just be going. (Later...) I wonder why everyone’s too busy for me? (short silence of sadness) Well, what am I kidding about? There’s plenty of other friends I haven’t even asked yet. (Meanwhile a boat was sailing on the ocean...) Boat: Alright buddy, we're here. Question is why? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 20 transcripts Category:Movie transcripts